Scenes of the Past and Tomorrow
by Stories Rhymes
Summary: Short stories for RobxRae Week related to my story: 'Things Change: A Secret is never a Secret'. Have a great week and remember to keep calm and ship RobxRae. Deuces!
1. Going to Church

This is RobxRae Week, which themes are first, time change crossover, vacation, family, healing, and war. The short shorts at I will do for this week are related to my fanfiction story: **Things Change: A Secret is never a Secret**. So, check it out if you let these stories.

I hope that you enjoy RobxRae Week and that you have a great Sunday. Deuces!

* * *

**Day one: First Time Going to Church**

Richard Grayson parked his bike behind the bar called _The Circus_, which also served as his friend's home. He removed his helmet and placed it on the handle of his bike. He hoped that Raven was up, because he was starving. Around the time Starfire leaved for her planet, he started coming here after work for his meals, when he had time. And right now, he had time for brunch before heading to his apartment to get some sleep.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused in mid-motion as the door open. He saw the shocked expression on Raven's face before she said good morning.

"Good morning. You're heading out?" He asked backing away from the threshold to give her room to move through.

"Yes. If I knew you were coming, I would have left something on the stove for you. If you want up, you could raid my refrigerator for something to eat."

He shook his head. "Thanks, but I'll think go home and eat a bowl of cereal."

She smiled as she turned to lock the door. "A bachelor's signature meal."

"Hi, I can cook. I just don't do it often."

"So you keep telling me."

"I'll prove it to you. I'll-" He stopped in mid-sentence as she turned around. He noticed the black bible in her hand. He took in her clothes, which was a dusty pink dress that stopped just below the knee and matching shoes with a small heel.

Meeting her eyes, he accused more than he asked, "You're going to church?" Seeing the blush on her paled skin, he wished that his voice didn't sound so judgmental. He knew that he embarrassed her when she purposely bumped against his shoulder to move pass him.

"What? A half-demon and daughter of Trigon cannot go to church like everyone else?"

"Raven." She stopped walking to face him. He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say, because that thought passed through his head when he asked her. When they were teenagers, he never knew that she went to church, if she went. After all, this was Raven that he was talking. The dark one.

"Um…Can I come too?" The shocked expression on her face mirrored the one in his head. He did not mean to ask. He just did.

She blinked twice before replying. "Sure."

"You mind riding on my bike?"

* * *

While the pastor spoke, his eyes wondered to the Raven, who was listening attentional. How many parts of the woman beside him that he did not know? When did she start believing in God and going to church? Heck, he could not remember the last time he went to church. Growing up with his parents, he did not go often since they were traveling often, but still they said their prayers before every meal and going to bed and after waking up. With Bruce and Alfred, he went every Sunday, but he thought it was more to keep up with appearances. He never wondered or thought to ask if it meant more to those two, until now.

Raven glanced his way and nodded back to the front before turning back to the pastor. He turned his head too.

After a while, he felt lost. He heard and understood what the pastor was saying but he felt lost. A soft hand took his. Looking to his left, he faced Raven once more. This time she gave him a small smile before bowing her head.

_I did too._ He felt her say through their bond. He was shocked. This was the first time she spoke to him through their bond. He did not ponder on it too long as he bowed his head too to pray.

When he lifted his head up, he noticed that the service was over and people started to gather their items. He turned toward Raven, who still sat beside him holding his hand.

"Are you ready?" Raven offered him a smile

"Yes, I am." They rose from their seat and moved to the exit. On their way out, people stopped to talk to Raven, who introduced him to each person.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Raven said as she got off the bike behind the bar.

"Thanks for letting me tag along."

"No problem."

"Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You think that I pick you up something to take you to church?"

She smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

He nodded and watched her entered her door.

He turned his bike to his apartment. He had a lot to think about.


	2. For Friends

I hope that you enjoy RobxRae Week. Have a great Monday. :) Deuces!

* * *

**Day Two:Time Change For Friends**

Richard Grayson walked into _The Circus_ still in his cop got a called from Yasmine, the bartender, that a drunk was disturbing the patrons at the bar. Heading to the bar, he saw Yasmine leaning over an early man, who head was placed over his folded arms on bar.

She lifted her head and made eye contact with him. "About time, Dick."

"What's seems to be the problem."

"There's no problem, officer." The drunken man laughed. "I'm a cop too."

"Chief?" He asked in disbelieved.

"Hello, Officer _Dick._" He saluted him before falling back down on the bar. "Ha, ha. Yo mama named you Dick. Ha, ha. I hope that you can live up to your name."

"How long as he been like this?" Dick asked Yasmine, who tried to hid a smile as he brushed.

"For an hour now. Didn't know he was drunk until he started threaten to arrest people. Raven told me to contact you." He nodded.

"Raven!" The chief yelled while grabbing the front of his uniform. "Listen, son. You can't make a decent woman out of that lady of the line." He fell unconscious on the bar again.

"What's a lady of the line?"

Dick shrugged. "Its beats me."

* * *

**The Chief's Dream**

Deputy Richard Grayson pushed open to wooden door to the town's saloon. He headed to the bar, where he knew Yasmine would be. Strolling to the pretty African-American woman, he noticed that red lips were pinch tight and her eyes were blazing.

"What's seems to be the problem, ma'am?"

"Dick, you move as slow as molasses in January. A minute later, I was going to cash him in1."

"Now, now. The calaboose2 in tis town ain't made for pretty Janes as yourself." He tried to smooth her angry. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"That not good yellow-belly bull of yours has been scaring off our customers."

"Dick, don't believe that lady of the line3." His drunken boss yelled from down the bar. "She's lying like a rug."

"I got your prostitute." She reached for a bottle behind the bar and walked murderously to the chief.

"Now, Mis Yasmine." He grabbed her arm before she could smash the chief head with it. "What did I tell you about that calaboose?" Before she could reply, a voice that he would recognized anywhere interrupted.

"I think you should take him home." He turned around to found Raven standing there with Big John, who was showing a struggling patron to the door. She was beautiful. His grazed traveled her form. Her hair was pin up in an elegant bun with a black feather hanging from it. Her shoulder lay bare of clothes and her breast were push up with the tight blue corset that she wore. He swallowed the lump that form in his throat. I wished that the black shirt did not stop at the ankle of her boots, so he could see more skin. However, if it did, he was sure that he would not be the only one looking.

Traveling back up to her face, which enchanted him to no end, he noticed a small cut on her on her left cheek. Immediately, he dropped Yasmine's arm and walked over to Raven. The situation with the chief was forgotten.

"What happen?" His thumb reached out to brush as her wound. She moaned at the sensation and moved to take a step back. However, his arm came around her waist and he pulled her close into him.

"Are you okay?" Concerned show in his blue eyes to let her know that he took her moan for something else.

"Yes," she smiled. "It was nothing Big John and I couldn't handle." He nodded but didn't let her go.

"Dick, you should stay away from that Calico Queen3 Raven!" The chief yelled. "Listen, son. You can't make a decent woman out of that lady of the line."

"That's it." Yasmise yelled. Dick quickly turned to grab the chief of the stood before the bottle made contact.

"I'll think take the chief home." His eyes wondered back to Raven.

"I'll think that will be a good idea."

"Raven about what the Chief said-" He stopped when she held up a hand.

"I know that it is just Wild Mare's Milk4 talking. He's a good man and a great husband."

He nodded before asking, "Do you think that I would be one too?" He watched as her mouth opened but no word came out. "I'll be back later to check up on you." He said tightly. He was hurt that she could not answer.

"You don't have too."

"But I want to." He left the saloon with his boss.

"But I want to." Yasmine teased as she clean the mess that she made. "That man is sweeter on you than honey."

"No, he ain't." Raven said in defense as she walked over to help. "He's just a friend."

"Honey, if I had a friend that looked half as good and looked at me like I was gold, I would ride him from here to Texas."

Raven blushed. "You're crazier than a run over coon."

"Yea, but I'm not the one, who as chipper as a jay bird when he comes around."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Then why are you so red?"

Raven did not response.

* * *

Raven turned to the key to lock the door. She was crazy, she thought as she leaned her head against the door. She shut her eyes tightly. She felt like a fool. She was just glad that no one else was able to witness her embarrassment. She waited an extra hour after closing just for Dick to come by and check on her. It was an hour past midnight and he still has not come. Then again, why would he.

_A nice book and a bath would make me forget about tonight._

She lifted her head from the door, but a great force slam her body back to it. The pressure of a man's body followed, and its hands started to pull up her skirt.

"Let me go." She struggled against him, but the position she was in and his heavy body weight was not ideal for her situation.

"You think you tough." The man whispered in her ears. "Let us see how you get out of this."

"Stop." The man said nothing else as his hands roam her body, pulling strings and tugging materials.

"Stop!" This time his attacker's hand and body magically disappeared from her. Turning around, she saw Dick on top of the man beating the daylight out him. She watched him reach for his gun. He was going to kill him, if she did not stop.

"Dick, no." She yelled frantically. The lawman turned to look at her for a quick second. And a second was all the attacked needed to push Dick down and escape. Quickly recovering, Dick got off the ground to chase after him.

"Dick." He turned to look at the shivering Raven, then back to the path the man took. Cursing, he marched to where Raven stood against the door.

"Are you already?" He pulled the shivering woman into his arms. He shook too. He could barely hold his anger.

She did not speak. She just nodded in his chest. "Are you crazy? What were you doing going home this late?"

"I was waiting for you." All angered left his body along with his breath.

"Why?" He whispered breathless.

"I wanted to answer your question."

He pulled her back slightly to look in her violet eyes. "What is your answer?"

"Yes, you will make a great husband, but not for me."

He remained silent as he stared in to her eyes. He hands slowly traced the side of her body before cupping her face. "You don't understand, Raven. You're the only one that I know how to be a good husband to." Before she could response back, he kissed her with all the passion and love he held for her.

_Somebody help me,_ he thought as she kissed him back too.

* * *

"Don't do it, son. Don't marry her. I object." The chief murmured in his sleep.

"I think you should take him home. " The two conscious people in the group turned to look at the owner of the bar.

"Are you finished talking with that man?" Yasmine asked.

"Yes, he already left."

"What a pity. I wanted to say goodnight."

Raven smiled before facing to Dick. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." He looped the chief's arm his neck and grabbed his waist. "I would do anything for you." With his smile, he bided the ladies goodnight and left the bar.

"So, you said he just a friend right?"

"Go back to work, Yasmine."

The bartender laughed. "I'm working. And apparently, so are you."

* * *

I got the slang in this story from , which have interesting slang and history about the wild west.

1. Cash in - to die or, in this case, kill

2. Calaboose - Jail

3. Lady of line and Calico Queen - prostitute

Mare's Milk - Whiskey


	3. By Bruce Wayne and Batman

I hope that you enjoy RobxRae Week. Have a great Tuesday Night. :) Deuces!

* * *

**Day Two:Crossover by Bruce Wayne and Batman**

"How long are you going to stay here?" Bruce Wayne asked his first ward, who lean against the large window in his old room.

"What? Are you trying to get rid of me already?" His eyes were still glued on the same spot outside the window. Bruce knew if he looked out the window, he would not see the same scene as Dick.

"No." He sat on the bed. "I am not. You being here give Alfred someone else to fuss over and Tim somebody to talk."

A long silent pause passed between them. History and old emotions started to get in the places of words. Richard broke the silent first. "And you? How do you feel about me being?"

He did not ignore the elephant in the room. That was not Bruce style. He went straight to it and petted it. "We know that we cannot remain under the same roof for more than three days. No matter how big it, we both feel the need to tear it down and build a roof of our own. The only reason why my roof remained intact for two weeks is due to your self-pity."

Furious, Richard turned from the window. "If you wanted me to leave all you had to do was asked." He grabbed his bag that he never unpack from the closet and headed toward the door.

"I never wanted you to leave, but you always did." Bruce said. Once more silent fall between them; however, this time Bruce broke it. "My home was never your home. You ate, slept, and somewhere deep in my heart I actually believe that you once lived here. This was always a place for you come to and rest and reenergize yourself. But this was never a place for you to heal. Not from your parent's death, not from our past, not from Kory's departure, not from your engagement with Barbara, and not now from the destruction of Blüdhaven two week ago."

He whispered softy, "I don't need you to point out my failures." Sometime while Bruce was speaking, his head got too heavy for his shoulder and came to rest upon the door.

"I wasn't. You can do that all by yourself. I was pointing out that after each wrong move that I made and each challenge that I face, I went home to heal. You never did."

"What do you want me to do?"

Bruce rose from the bed. He gently laid a hand on Dick's shoulder and pushed two items in his chest. "Go home, Richard Grayson."

Somehow Bruce managed to slide through the door while Richard remained so close to it. Looking that his chest, he saw his old Titan communicator, which blinked yellow for miss message, and a letter.

Placing the communicator on his desk, he read the letter. With each word his heart unknowingly soared.

_Dear Mr. Grayson, we are pleased to accept you as the new detective at Jump City's Police Department._ He did not have to listen to the message on his communicator; he already knew what it said. He was going home and his friends were waiting for him.

It looked like he would have to say thank you to Bruce for sending in application for him and for keeping his communicator.

* * *

"Slade!" Raven Roth yelled in the darkness of her apartment located in Gotham City. Rubbing her head, she prayed that her headache would go away. She felt like crap. Heck, she was willing to bet that she look it too.

Moving ever so slowly, she pushed the covered back to go to the bathroom. She did not worry about Slade appearing from the darkness of her apartment, because he was not there. He never was.

Slowly, she turned the faucet to the sink on. Bending over the sink carefully, she washed the sweat from her face. She was careful that she did not make any sudden movement. One quick movement could cause major problems for her. After the incident that happens in Blüdhaven three weeks ago, her body was trying to heal. The cuts and bruises that she received were all heal up. Now, she waited for her muscle to catch up.

"You know there is a doorbell and a phone you could have used before you came in."

"I could have, but I had a feeling that you would not answer."

She shrugged. "It's your apartment."

"And I'm here to give you an eviction notice."

"You could have called for that." She walked past him and sat in the arm chair in the living room. "It's not nice to wake up people in the middle of night."

"I'm not the cause of your sleepless night."

She raised an eyebrow and silently wondered if he had cameras in the apartment. She would not doubt it. "When do I need to leave?"

"As soon as you are healthy enough to travel safety to Jump City."

"Jump City? Why would I go there?"

"Starfire is back. The Titians reassembling the team and the only person are you left." The titan communicator was thrown at her. She caught it with her power. She did not spare it a glance, however, and threw it back. He caught it.

"I'm not a Titan anymore." He placed the communicator on the coffee table.

"I don't care."

She took a deep breath. "I'll leave tonight. Thanks for the help. I'll pay you back." She got up to pack her bags. She did not get that far as he reached for her elbow as she passed by.

"You can pay by going back."

"Don't I say wasn't a Titan anymore." Her eye grew dangerous white, but the owner of the hand that held her did not flinch.

"Your team is waiting for you."

"They are strong enough without me."

"He waiting for you." Their eyes locked and silent entered their conversation.

"I'm not the one he wants." She whispered trying not to break the quiet moment.

"But you are the one he needs."

"We both know that I don't deserve to be a Titan anymore."

"True, but he doesn't have to know."

"Why? Why would not you let me disappear?

"Because he won't. He would come looking for you and when does he would find out the truth." Silent returned.

"Then let him. He deserved to know. "

"I can't let him."

"Why?" She yelled as tears rolled down her eyes. Memories of her actions that cause Richard's pain took over her and weaken her body.

"Because he would never heal just as you never will." Batman let go of her arms and watch her fall down to her knees.

"Go to back to Jump City. He needs you as much as you need him." He turned to walk toward the window.

"How do you know that he needs me?" The Bat paused and looked at the dangerous girl, who looked lost. He signed and decided not to answer her question. "Go back and find out." With that, he disappeared into the night.


	4. at Home

I hope that you enjoy RobxRae Week. Have a great Hump Night. :) Deuces!

* * *

**Day Four:Vacation at Home**

_'Where am I?' _Nightwing's vision finally cleared. Glancing around, he saw that he was at his apartment in Jump City. He let his head hit the pillow on his bed and relaxed. He closed his eyes as he tried to collect himself.

"Shot!" His eyes shoot opened and body shoot up. Quickly hopping out of bed, he pulled his uniform off. He glanced at the clock, which read 2:19 P.M., on the nightstand and yell out again. He was already late for work. He threw his police uniform on the bed along with a pair of boxers. The door to his bedroom open while he was heading to the bathroom.

"I see that you're-"Raven words stopped. Standing in the middle of the bed was a naked Nightwing, who was only wore his mask. "Sorry." The beat red Raven quickly closed the door.

He chuckled to himself and went to check on his girlfriend. Even though, she saw him naked plenty of times and doing more than just standing, she turned shy every time. He turned the doorknob, but it would not move.

"Raven," he called out gently.

"Um…I called the Chief and told him that you were sick."

"I am?"

"Yes, I thought you could use the rest. Also… I sort of planned a mini vacation for us today."

He was shocked. "You did?"

"I hope that it is okay with you?"

"Yea, it is. I am just shock."

"If-"

"No, it is fine. Just let me shower and put on some clothes. "He could picture her blushing at thought of him still being naked.

"You'll only need your swimming trunk."

He raised he eyebrows. "My trunks?" He turned the knob to the door again and again it did not move.

"Trust me." Raven said through the door.

Nightwing looked toward the window to see bright sunlight pour through the cracks. He turned and looked back at the door, which conceal his girlfriend, questionably. He trusted her. But going outside in the middle of January only in swimming trucks was not a good an idea, even if it was sunny. He turned the knob once more and once more it failed.

He signed. "Ok. I'll get ready."

* * *

_What the -. _When Richard Grayson opened up his bedroom door in his swimming trunks, he was shocked to say the least. His living room was transformed.

The furniture was push back against the nearest wall, and streamers hang from the wall. A pile of sand was neatly and evenly distributed across the middle of the floor. A blanket and a picnic basket lay on top of it. Two cardboard trees was place on opposite edges of the sand and an adult-size, inflatable swimming pool was place in another edge. His living room looked like a miniature island. The sound of waves and birds from his stereo added to the favor.

He took all of this in as his eyes moved to the kitchen, which was separated from the living room by counter that was also decorated. There he found his girlfriend watching him. And he watched her back with his mouth slightly open.

She was wearing a small, white bikini held together with strings. He remembered the day that he had jokily suggested that she should pay it. He thought she didn't, but apparently she had, and he was happy that she did.

"I hope that you won't mind the sand." Her voice held confidence, but he could tell that she was nervous and unsure as her eyes fail to meet his. She continued to talk when he did not speak. "If you do not like it, we could do something else."

He did not say anything as he walked toward her. Her eyes, which were slightly casted down, failed to meet his intense one. Reaching her, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and placed his left hand against her back. He brought her closest. Staring down at her, he waited for her to meet his eyes. When she did, she gasped and he drove in.

He claimed her mouth as he did her: with love and passion. He felt her wrap his arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. He decided to he deepen the whole activity. Each hand pulled on the nearest string, the tied on her back and the one her left hip, until it gave way. He repositioned his arms so that his left arm wrapped around her waist and his hand on her neck. The tugged at ties there.

Once all the ties were loose, he lifted her up by her hips. Following his lead, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the blanket, where they made love.

* * *

"Thanks for the vacation, but you know we have to clean this up, right?" He asked the naked woman in arms. They lay spent on the blanket. After making love the first time, the ate the meal that she prepared, awkwardly played in the small pool, which they tore, and build a sand castle, which they destroyed sometime during the second time they made love.

She giggled. "I thought you were going to mention that when you first came out of your room."

"I was but I got distracted." He squeezed her hip to emphasize his point. He chuckled when she hid her faced in neck from embarrassment.

"It won't take me long to clean. Unlike you, I have magically powers."

He laughed. "I think I have enough magic to make you go weak."

She gasped when she felt his body react. "Stop." She struggled against his hold. "We don't have time for this."

He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. "Come on. Vacation isn't over yet."


	5. for the Future

I hope that you enjoy RobxRae Week and happy First day of Spring. Sorry this is late. :) Deuces!

* * *

**Day Five:Family for the Future**

"What are you doing up so late?" Raven asked walking in Main Operations room, which also service as the living room and kitchen too, in the Titan Tower. There she found Nightwing at the computer.

He glanced at her for a moment before he resumed typing. "I wanted to finish this case before heading to sleep."

"It's three o'clock in the morning. When are you planning on going to sleep?" She moved to the kitchen area and grabbed a cup to make herbal tea. She got late night tea often.

"After I finished this file."

"Basically, you are pulling an all-nighter."He did not response. She walked over to him and placed her hand over his that held the mouse. He turned to her and she placed a kiss on his lips. "Don't stress yourself."

"You're not going to tell me to go to bed."

She stared into his eyes. "No, I'm not your mom, and this who you are, Nightwing; the person that I …that I care for."

He stared at her for a moment. He was disappointed that she did not say the word that he was hoping for. However, he understood that she did, even if, she was afraid to say it. "Goodnight."

She smiled. She was about to head back to her room when she noticed the picture on the screen. "They look like a happy family."

He leaned forward in his chair and looked thoughtful at the picture. "You think that our family will look that?"

She stared at him shocked. She never thought about what the future held for them, and he never brought it up. She just took their relationship a day at time and hope for the best.

"I think that we will have a little girl."

"A girl?" She entertained his dream. "They are too high maintenance."

His lips lifted in a small smile. "Yea, but y'all are worth it. I think she would have your hair and my eyes."

"Why your eyes?"

"Because they are beautiful." She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I think my eyes would be better."

"This is my dream. She will have my eyes."

"Fine."

"She will be brave and will kick butt."

"A superhero."

"Of course, it runs in the family." She did not say anything. "Let's name her Mary."

"Why Mary?"

"Because that was my mother's name."

"Ok, we'll call her Mary."

He smiled at her. "Finally, we agree."

"Did you think we will be a happy family?" She looked back up at the picture and finally let herself wonder about the future.

He nodded with a smile. "However, I am happy with the family I got right now." They both looked at the picture of the six smiling Teen Titans on the walls.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his head. "The family you will always have."

He did not say anything. He just rest in the arms of the woman, who he loves and who loves him too.

* * *

**A Family is not define by blood but by love. Sweet dreams **


	6. By Transferring

I hope that you enjoy RobxRae Week. Have a fun Friday. :) Deuces!

* * *

Day Six :Healing by Transferring

"Stop it?" Raven finally said. She sat in one of the chairs in the evidence room for over an hour. She was quiet and patience and gave Nightwing his space to think things through. But, she could no longer remain quiet as Nightwing began to invade her space. His emotions that he unconsciously emitted were all negative and overbearing to her abilities.

"What are you talking about?" He turned and gave a questionable look to Raven. One would have never thought by looking at the Titan, who looked calm and collected, that there was chaos going inside of him. "I'm not doing anything."

She got up from her chair and stood beside him near the wall, which held different data and evidence. "You're thinking too much."

"Most people wouldn't see that as a problem."

Ignoring his comment, she continued. "Whatever you are thinking about is causing you to feel hurt, pain and disappointment.

"You can feel this coming from me?" She nodded. "Can you feel this with everyone?"

"Only when I try to, which I don't do often."

He looked at her with concern before turning back to the wall. "Then stop trying with me."

"I can't with you."

"Is it because of the bond that we created?"

"No, the bond only slightly advanced my ability to sense your emotion."

"Then, I don't understand."

"We created another bond." She blushed.

_We're sleeping together._ He translated. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you worry." He clenched and unclenched his hand. "Is there any way for you to block it?"

She opened her mouth but closed it. She wanted to tell him that he need to sort through his emotions and that he needed to learn how to control them. Instead she said, "There is a way. Follow me."

They walked down the hall of the Tower and entered Nightwing's room.

"You should lay down on the bed."

He smirked at her. "I don't think that this will be a long term solution."

She rolled her eyes. "Just get on the bed."

He followed her orders and lay down on his back. She come beside him and placed her hands on top of his body without touching him.

"Close your eyes and relax your mind." He took a deep breath and slowly let his troubles ease away from his mind. "Ok, now think all the major events in your past that caused you hurt, sadness, pain, and disappointment starting with your parents' murder." He took a deep breath and let the memories flow.

Before his mind, memories of the past played. Each major horrible event, every sad moment, and all his major failure that caused him some type of distress remain in his mind. Nevertheless, each negative emotion was replaced with acceptance of the event.

As each memory passed by, he felt lighter and freer than moments before. When he felt that her work was completed, he felt a calmness that he has not felt in years. If only, he could still like this. Nevertheless, for some odd reasons tears pours down his face. As he wiped his faced, he noticed that the tears were not coming from him. Opening his eyes, he noticed that the source of the tears was coming from Raven. She was in serious pain, struggling to grab her head and heart at the same time.

"Raven." He quickly sat up and pulled her into his chest. "What have you done?" It was a question that he already knew the answer to. He knew that she did not erase his angst, but transferred them to her. "You are an idiot." Anger quickly reared its head inside. He was angry with her that she allowed this and angry that he did not realized what she was doing.

"Nightwing, please, your emotions." She said weakly.

He tightened his grip on her. How could he forget that she could sense his emotion? He breathed uneasily and try to calm down. _Think happy thoughts. Give her happy emotions to feel._

He focused on happy thoughts and memories, where he felt cheerful, excited, and most important love. He prayed that she felt him too.

After a while, her tears subsided and she breathed calmly in his arms.

"Why- When-Why did you that?" He stared into her eyes.

"Because." She smiled. "I only want you to be happy."


	7. Without a Winner

RobxRae Week has come to an end. I hope that you have enjoy it. Without farther delay, the last theme. Deuces!

* * *

**Day one: War without a Winner**

"You lied, Raven! You lied to me, to your team, to your friends." Richard voice bloomed in her flat just as like the thunder storm outside. "We asked you..no…I asked you if knew something, and you looked me straight in the eyes and lied. How could you?" His emotions were as wild as he looked. His blue eyes, which were unmasked, were bright with too many emotions to identify. His hair was a mess and his titan uniform was wet from the storm.

Raven did not know what to say, because everything he said was true. She had lied to him as well as the team. Her lie had caused unnecessary problems that could have been avoided if she told the truth. Nonetheless, if she could have repeated the whole situation over again, she would have told a better lie.

But that situation has passed and a new one has come. Still, this time she was not going to lie nor was she going to tell the truth. She was going to remain silent.

"Raven, what are you not telling me?" He pleaded. The bite left his voice. "Whatever it is we can fix it."

_No, we can't._ She said in her head. Her lips stayed shut and her eyes avoided his.

"Say something. The least you could do is Iook at me." She still did not move. So, the bite returned back in his voice. "I say 'look at me'. Darn it!" She still did not move. Grabbing her face between his hands, he forced her face toward him. However, her eyes remained glue to the floor.

"Raven!" His hands dropped to her shoulders. "Say sometime."

"You're hurting me. Let go."

"I'm not letting go until you talk to me." He squeezed a little bit more.

"I said 'let go'!" She used her powers to push him across the more.

"Raven," he breathed hard. He was trying to think and remain calm at the same time. "I'm trying to understand your reasons for doing what you did. But I can't if you don't say something!." He tried reasoning with her.

"Richard, just let it go."

"I can't! Your lie, your secret that you are trying to cover up almost got us hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Sorry is that all you have to say. We deserve more than I'm sorry."

"That is all you are getting."

His eyes narrowed. "I cannot trust somebody who is willing to hurt the people that they love without an explanation."

She examined him before she spoke. "Are you saying this as Nightwing or Richard?"

He did not hesitant. "Both."

"Where does that leave us?"

He slowly put back on his mask and opened the window. "That's your decision to make." He left.

Raven viewed one of the two pictures on her nightstand. Her decision had been made.

* * *

Three days later, he returned back to _The Circus,_ which was closed. It did not matter. He headed to the back door, which he had a key to. Unlocking the door, he headed up the metal staircase.

The team as a whole had agree to forgive Raven for what she had did. After all, they all had personal issues that had affected the team in one way or the other in the past months. And most importantly, they loved her. However, he made his decision after he left her that night.

He opened the door and quickly dodged a bat that was swung at him. In one motion, he had the batter pinned on the wall.

"Yasmine?" He let the bartender go.

"Dick, thank goodness it's you." The bat dropped from her hand. "I thought I you were somebody else."

"Yea, sorry about that. What are you doing up here?"

She opened her mouth than closed it. Her eyes filled with pity. "She left those for you." She pointed to counter.

That was when he noticed the change. The flat that he came to love, due to the person that he loved, felt empty. The furniture was push against the wall and was cover with white sheets. In the middle of the flat was a desk and file cabinet that was new to the room.

"Where's Raven?"

"She left, Dick." She said slowly and softly as he would not understand. "She left two days ago. She felt everything to me except those." When he did not respond, she continued. "I'm heading home. How about you lock up when you leave? If there something else that you want, you can have it." He still did not say anything. "Goodnight, Dick. And I'm sorry." She left.

He walked slowly to the counter when he heard the back door closed. He examined the items. There was a bottle of scotch for each book that he ever brought her. On top of the neatly stack book was a metal book with a security key pad. He slowly punched in the code for the Titan Tower in. The box opened to reveal a small note and Raven's communicator.

Picking the note, he read the one line on the note. _I made my decision._

Anger grabbed hold of him fast. He tossed the items off the counter in rage. Then, he fell to the ground while gripped the edge of the counter tightly. He was too weak to stand.

He was not ready to let her go. And he never will.


	8. Thanks

Thank you all for your support by reading my stories. 


End file.
